Love Stories of the Phoenix
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: Oneshots of romance stories with femKai x Miguel! Minor pairings: femRaulxTala, femGarlandxBryan, femBrooklynxSpencer, etc. Please enjoy! Story 1: The Voice Summary: Kai has to sing in a solo and a duel with her crush when a popular snob refuses.


Here's the beginning of the oneshots and parodies. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or 'Reaching for Heaven' or "Can I Have this Dance?'. I got this idea from the new show, 'Victorious'.

Summary: There is a big show going on for everyone at Beyblade High. Corina, the singer of an act, is being a snob is refusing to go on for a little reason. Guess who Miguel is suggesting to take her place, not only in the solo but in the duet with him.

Story 1: The Voice

Today at Beyblade High, there is a big performance. Everyone was getting ready for their number.

Kai Hiwatari sighed. She was part of the set-up committee. She goes to this school for beyblade and art majors. It was fun painting the scenes for everyone, though she had most of it because the other art members were lazy.

Right now she would love to be in Corina's place. Corina is in a music major, and she's one of the best singers in the school. Kai didn't care about that. It was just she also had a duet with Miguel Lavalier, her crush.

Miguel is the handsome, charming, popular boy with a great voice. He was mostly at this school for beyblading, but he got dragged into the show. He always found himself in Kai's presence. He gave her his full attention. He would make her laugh and everything. They got along great.

It's just she knew he wouldn't see her like anything more than a friend. No one could.

The show started. Everything was good so far. There was a few more numbers before it's Corina's turn. Then two after that, it will the duet with Miguel, the finale.

Suddenly, there was long scream that sounded like it came from Corina. Kai was just glad it was between the performances.

She ran to find the source. It was the dressing room. There was a crowd.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking over at the band who would be playing to Corina: Tala (guitar), Bryan (bass), and Spencer (drums). They are Kai's friends, and they were dragged into this too.

"Corina's having a break down over a small pimple on her forehead," Tala answered.

"Why can't she just wear make-up and hide it with her bangs?" asked Kai. She wasn't an expert on make-up since she doesn't wear any and she never had any blemishes miracliously. She was just thinking of some ideas so Corina would calm down.

"She doesn't want to do the show with it. She's being a drama queen about it," Bryan said, growling.

"I won't do the show!" screamed Corina.

"But you have to. If you don't, then we all have wasting our time preparing for this show," said a costume designer.

"I don't care!" she screamed, slamming her dressing room door.

"Now what do we do? Corina forces us to do this. Now she refuses to perform over a pimple," said Spencer, annoying.

Corina is so selfish. She never cared about other people, only herself.

"Someone has to take her place, but who knows the words of the songs and the moves?" asked the director.

"Wait, Kai knows," Miguel told them, looking over the startled ruby-eyed blader/painter.

"Kai who?" Kai exclaimed, not believing she was volunteered like that. Yes, she watched enough to know both shows, but she wouldn't be able to do it.

"Come on, you know it by heart," Miguel said.

"Yes, but I can't sing or dance. It's not going to happen!" she told him.

"She said 'yes'!" Miguel told everything. If she wasn't in love with him...

"Get her into the dressing room and put her into something good," the director ordered.

Kai tried to escape, but Spencer grabbed her over his shoulder, getting her to the dressing room, despite her protests and struggling.

It was Corina... or now Kai's turn to perform. With more struggling, she was pushed onto stage in front of the audience. They were disappointed that it wasn't Corina, but they all had to admit that Kai looked cool.

She was wearing all red. A red tank top shirt, red kapris, and red boots. Her long black mane was tied by in a low ponytail by a red ribbon and her silver bangs shined in the light. Her blue triangle marks were still quite bold as ever. Her face and red eyes showed nervousness, but she remain calm.

The band was ready, waiting patiently for their new frightened singer. After taking a deep breath, she gave them the okay. The music started in a slow, soft tone. It was now or never. Kai opened her mouth and sang:

_"All my life,  
There was just me and my dreams,  
And the days went by,  
Like the beat of my heart."_

Kai's voice came out beautifully. Each word, each note came sweet and clear. It was even better than Corina. It sounded like an angel. Everyone from the stage, backstage, and the audience was surprised at the beauty of Kai's voice and her grace as she danced the steps.

_"Spend my nights,  
Wondering how it would feel,  
When the waiting would end,  
And tomorrow will start,  
Suddenly I see a light,  
Out of the darkness,  
I'm coming alive."_

The music became louder and a little bit faster. Yet, Kai wasn't nervous anymore. She got lost in the focus of the performance while having fun doing it.

_"So this is how it feels,  
Reaching for Heaven  
This how it feels,  
Kissin' the sky,  
This what it means  
Touching forever,  
Like the phoenix rising from the flames,  
I'm reaching for Heaven."_

Kai loved this song. She felt like it was a part of her. A phoenix is her sign, her passion. It's her trademark. What she painted so much of.

_"All this time,  
I never knew I was so strong,  
But you made me find the fire,  
That was there all along,  
In your eyes,  
I can see all I can be,  
Suddenly, I want to know,  
And I know you'll catch whenever I fall."_

Miguel smiled. He knew that Kai would be great, but he didn't know she was this great! She's so beautiful. Her voice belongs to an angel, and her grace is fluid as water. She's so precious.

_"So this is how it feels,  
Reaching for Heaven  
This how it feels,  
Kissin' the sky,  
This what it means  
Touching forever,  
Like the phoenix rising from the flames,  
I'm reaching for Heaven._

_"You alone have shown me,  
Shining new horizons,  
Now for all I owe you,  
It's my turn to show you."_

The chorus was coming again. Nothing was bringing Kai down now. She was really having fun, really enjoying herself. Even if she believed she wasn't good, at least, she was having a good time.

_"So this is how it feels,  
Reaching for Heaven  
This how it feels,  
Kissin' the sky,  
This what it means  
Touching forever,  
Like the phoenix rising from the flames,  
I'm reaching for Heaven._

_"So this is how it feels,  
Reaching for Heaven  
This how it feels,  
Kissin' the sky,  
This what it means  
Touching forever,  
Like the phoenix rising from the flames,  
I'm reaching for Heaven._

_"I'm reaching for Heaven,  
Reaching for Heaven,  
HEAVENNN!"_

Kai carried that last note wonderfully. The song had ended. The audience was cheering and clapping loudly. It was the loudest all night. Kai hugging her friends, happy for the great time. The curtains closed.

"Kai!" Miguel called, running to her. He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up, spinning around before her down again, "You were wonderful, the best!"

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes, you have an amazing voice!" Miguel said, "Now you have to get ready for the duet."

"I'm ready for the duet!" announced Corina as she walked out proudly, oddly with a band aid on her forehead. Again, why didn't she just used make-up and hid that darn pimple with her hair?

"Sorry, Corina, Kai is taking your place," Miguel said.

"What!" she shrieked.

"You dropped and Kai took your place for your solo. It's only fair that she does the duet with me."

"She can't sing!"

"Yes, she can! Everyone heard her out there. She's a better singer than you are," Miguel defended her, pulling her close to him, making her blush.

"Miguel, you're on!" called a stage worker.

"Come on, Kai," Miguel said, leading her to the stage to sing again, leaving behind an angry and defeated Corina.

Once on stage, they began.

(Kai is italic and Miguel is bold; when they together, it's both)

_Take my hand,  
Take a breath,  
Pull me close,  
And take one step,  
Keep your eyes,  
Locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._**Won't you promise me**_ (Now won't you promise me),  
That you'll never forget _**(We'll keep dancing),**_  
To keep dancing,_

_**Wherever we go next. **__**It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of finding someone,  
Like you,  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way,  
We do.**_**(Can I have this dance?),**_  
__**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Take my hand,  
**__**I'll take the lead,  
And every turn,  
Will be safe with me.**_**And you can't keep**_(even a thousand miles),  
_**Us apart **_(can keep us apart),  
_**Cause my heart **_(cause my heart),  
_

_**Is wherever you are.**__**It's like catching lightning,  
The chances of finding someone,  
Like you,  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way,  
We do.**_**(Can I have this dance),**_  
__**Can I have this dance?**__**Oceans too wide,**__  
_

_**Cause together or not,  
Our dance won't stop.**__**Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe  
That we were meant to be,**__  
_

_Yeah,__**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you **__(Like you)  
__**It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way**__  
We _**(we do)**_ do__**And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better**_**(Can I have this dance?)**_  
__**Can I have this dance? **__**this dance?**_**  
**

_**Can I have this dance?**_

The song finished with a big applause. The show was a hit!

Miguel grabbed hold of Kai's slender hand and entwined their fingers. He gently pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, Kai," he whispered, placing his lips against hers for everyone to see.

This was the start of a beautiful beginning for Kai who will study in beyblade, art, and singing by the side of her boyfriend, Miguel.


End file.
